ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryuzetsu
How Ryuzetsu joined the Tourney Ryūzetsu belonged to the Grass Fruit Group of Kusagakure and was childhood friends with Mui's son, Muku. As children, they both dreamed of resurrecting the glory of Kusagakure. Eventually, she witnessed Mui sacrificing Muku in a failed attempt to open the Box of Ultimate Bliss, leaving only his green scarf. She is seen wearing this same scarf as a bandanna during her trek into Mui's Hōzuki Castle in order to not only stop him from re-opening the Box of Ultimate Bliss, but to avenge Muku's death. With the second Tourney underway, Ryuzetsu is ordered to track down Obadiah Stane who's seeking to use the Box of Ultimate Bliss for war profits. She soon learns he has become Iron Monger. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Ryuzetsu crosses her arms. After the announcer calls her name Ryuzetsu releases fire-like apparitions as the camera zooms then says "That's enough. Save your breath." Special Moves Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu (Neutral) Ryuzetsu sends a medium sized fire ball hurled towards the enemy. Fire Style: Torch Palm (Side) Ryuzetsu holds her left palm out and releases a stream of fire onto her opponent. Fire Style: Dragon Tearing Leg (Up) Ryuzetsu flies into the air with her leg bursting fire. Fire Style: Grass Scatter (Down) Ryuzetsu sends two waves of fire along the ground. Fire Style: Hell's Furious Vengeance (Hyper Smash) Ryuzetsu sets her fists on fire then dashes to the opponent. If she hits, she does five fiery punches then finishes by winding up and punching the opponent away. Fire Style: Demon Lantern (Final Smash) Ryuzetsu releases many floating fireballs around herself which take the shape of ghosts at the final stage of the technique. After she does the required hand sign, they attack the opponent in swarms. Each fireball creates a huge flame at the moment of impact. Victory Animations #Ryuzetsu does a leaping fire punch and says "Why are you so determined to get away?" #Ryuzetsu does two kicks, then poses and pushes her palms, then swings her arms together saying "That box must not be allowed to exist in this world!" #Ryuzetsu removes her headband and says "Peace can only come if there's no more war." On-Screen Appearance Ryuzetsu jumps out of the ground and says "Hozuki Castle is where shinobi are sent who can no longer serve their village." Trivia *Ryuzetsu's rival is Tony Stark's former business partner Obadiah Stane who had become Iron Man's foe, Iron Monger. *Ryuzetsu shares her English voice actress with Ling Xiaoyu, Wheelie Scooter, Annie Stoakes, Chris, Casca and Guila. *Ryuzetsu shares her Japanese voice actress with Yugito Nii, Crimson Viper, Arle of the Arle and Carbuncle pair, Eve, Sun-Animalcule, Daphne Blake, Ingrid, Giselle and Carmelita Montoya Fox. *Ryuzetsu shares her French voice actress with Yugito Nii and Queen Hisstocrat. *Ryuzetsu shares her Arabic voice actress with Sailor Moon, Super Sailor Moon, Rose, Luxray, Pidgeot, Heracross, Sawk, Shadow, Jeane, Iris, Anya Amasova, Narancia Ghirga, Laura Matsuda, Ramlethal Valentine, Diego Marquez, Princess Jun, Ringo, Astro Boy, Veronica Liones, Claudia Enfield, Nagisa Shiota, Hisako, Gracia, Lunamaria Hawke (in all her Mobile Suits), Talonflame, Sucy Manbavaran, Casca, Shinoa Hiragi, Sarada Uchiha, Obito Uchiha and Meliodas. *Ryuzetsu shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Sombra, Golden Diva, Eri Sawachika, Cindy Klein, Blossom and Estelle Bright. Category:Naruto characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters